the_crimson_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Saeyen Laurens
Saeyen Laurens is the main protagonist in The Rose Renegade from the Crimson Chronicle series. She, along with her brother and a select few, possess the supernatural ability to use mythical powers, which is power the HEP wish to use for wars''. ''Saeyen also stars in The Prince of Jade and The Midnight Mercenary. Appearance 6-year-old As a 6-year-old prior to her Father's death, Saeyen appears wearing a red dress, black leggings, and a white bow in her short hair. Sometimes, he is also shown wearing an over-sized jean jacket given to her by her late father. She has short, wavy brown hair and blue eyes. 8-year-old After her Mother and brother's death, Saeyen dresses in black. She grew out her hair to her shoulder blades and has it pulled back in a loose ponytail. She is usually seen wearing a black dress with a red ribbon. 16-year-old When Saeyen turns 14 she decides to get out of the depressing clothing that reminds her of the past she wishes to forget. She changes her clothing to fit her slim body type better. A black crop top, gray jean shorts, black leggings, and a red hooded cape. Personality 6-year-old As a 6-year-old, Saeyen is trusting and kind despite her the devastating events in her childhood. She is able to keep smiling with the support of her Brother and Mother. She always think of her family and will do practically anything for them. She is cheerful, feisty, and smart. Though, she does have a small streak of violent behavior seeing as she killed a person. A little before her family breaks into complete poverty, she becomes more cunning, takes up gambling and thieving to keep food on the table. 8-year-old As a self-hating child at 8-years-old, her Mother died of illness. Leaving Saeyen to take care of her brother. She'll walk him to school, go gambling or stealing, win some cash, then pick him up. Although she feels miserable living this way she never shows any sign of weakness, so when she feels a breakdown starting to happen she'll leave for at least an hour and come back with something for her little brother. One day after a breakdown, she comes home to find that it burning down. She rushes into the flames in search of her little brother, she search and called out his name until she felt light headed. Saeyen assumed that he was gone too, so she ran away from that house. The house of memories she never wishes to see again. Two weeks later, there was a funeral for the Laurens family. Saeyen attended under the name of Rosalyn Reid, wearing all black, accept for a red ribbon that her little brother bought for her. A fellow gambler describes Saeyen as "arrogant and somebody blessed by Lady Luck". The arrogance comes from lack of caring for herself. She has even gone as far to have a failed suicide attempt, failed because one of the gamblers stopped her. The gamblers name was Hibiki Kita, they grew to have similar to a Father Daughter relationship. Hibiki was the first person she has smiled at in two years. 16-years-old Saeyen's personality is closer to when she was a child, but she is still tormented by her past. She is finally able to come out to the world and stop living a depressed fashion. She steals more money than she needs in order to get gifts for the orphans in the local orphanage. She smiles so much more and continues to gamble, she got addicted to the adrenaline. History When Saeyen Laurens was a child, her parents died. She started raising her brother until he disappeared from her life. She attended a total of two funerals in her life at this point but two was enough, she distanced herself and hoped to died peacefully. She was taken in by an 18-year-old called Hibiki Kita, he was Saeyen's second Father whom got arrested. She then went on to have friendships with the orphans near by. Something changed one day, she was encounter by a black haired stranger. Abilities Saeyen can summon the spirit of death, which is not only a beast but can drain the life out of any being it touches. She is also an accomplished gun user and swordswoman. Being on the streets most of her life, she learned how win a fist fight with ease. Relationships Alexander Evans Alexander is her mysterious love interest and baby daddy. Their relationship starts off with an awkward encounter, Alexander realizes she's not like most girls a little too late. The awkward pick-up line was already delivered. They eventually grow into a loving and stable relationship, even trying to start a normal life together. Saequinn Laurens Saequinn is Saeyen's younger twin brother. Saequinn was Saeyen's only tether to the real world. When he disappeared so did her will to live. They met a few years after his initial disappearance and she was overwhelmed with joy. To her dismay, he didn't return the feeling. Kim Laurens Kim is Saeyen's Mother, and the best women Saeyen has ever met. Despite her crippling sickness, she tried her best to take care of her children after her husband's death. It was a difficult battle that she knew she couldn't win and her last words to her Daughter was: "Look after your Brother". Philip Laurens Philip was Saeyen's Father and best friend. She'd commonly help her father with cooking, cleaning, and looking after their family. On one trip the to bank to get a loan, he was shot in the heart. He encourages Saeyen to run with her Brother but she doesn't. Then kills the robber with the same gun as the one that killed her father. Mia, Damien, and Lucy Mia, Damien, and Lucy are Saeyen's favorite orphans from the local orphanage. She took a liking to them after, they reminded her of her little brother. Damien gifted her the nickname Rosie based off her fake name. Saeyen loved it, the nickname was similar to one Saequinn gave her. Hibiki Kita Hibiki Kita is the person that saved Saeyen from death in two ways. One by stopping her suicide attempt and two by teaching her math and literature. Hibiki was the first person Saeyen told her real name after her family's death. Unfortunately, when she turns twelve he is arrested for illegal gambling. Trivia * Saeyen's favorite color is red * Saeyen's favorite animal is a sea turtle in honor of her brother's memory * Only twins with traumatizing lives can summon the spirits of life and death * Saeyen's favorite weapon is her "feminine charm" * The last thing she wants to do is go on a life changing adventure * She goes on a life changing adventure Quotes The Rose Renegade yet The Prince of Jade yet The Midnight Mercenary yet